Duels, Determination, Destiny
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Isn't it a shame they only used: The Dueling Gloves in Yu-Gi-Oh Season 1, A.K.A. Duelist Kingdom, and the Duelist Academy Duel Disk in Yu-Gi-Oh GX? Well in this you get both, from White Lego Ninja. Enjoy, and I only own the five new girls.


**Triple D; Duels, Determination, Destiny**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: It's official, I've written Twenty-Four stories, and Eighty-Eight Chapters worth of Fun-Fiction Adventure! Wow, is my Imagination wild or what?!**

 **Story Summary: This one is perhaps the First Yu-Gi-Oh/Yu-Gi-Oh GX Crossover I've written. In this my OC's, (Original Characters,) enroll into Duelist Academy, take on dark Villains with cruel intentions, and even take a trip to Duelist Kingdom to compete for their Loved Ones.**

 **Please forgive the apparently constant appearance of my girl and her beautiful name: Alysa Aiday. But I looked it up online;** _ **Alysa**_ **, Greek, means "Noble".** _ **Aiday**_ **, Kazekh, means "Moon Child". How does one top such a beautiful name as that?**

 **Standard Disclaimer: (Only here in Chapter one-as is in ALL my Stories,) Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Not Mine! Don't sue me! I only own my own Characters, and their cards, seeing as their cards are ideas I have for making my own, Unofficial, cards for the game.**

 **Potential References: Bratz, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors. (Not mine either)**

 **Please excuse the shortness of this chapter.**

 **Chapter 1: New Arrivals, New School, New Friends**

The girls were walking around the island, gazing at all the new duelists they'd have to face, study with, and perhaps bunk with.

One with jaw-length hair so bright blonde it was practically snowy white, with icy blue eyes, was just happy to finally see the campus. Alysa Aiday, an easy-going laid-back girl, smiled warmly at the sight of Duelist Academy Island.

Her four friends each joined her beside the rail:

Mia Conrad, a gentle but easily riled girl with scarlet hair and emerald eyes.

Lindy Stark, the bookworm of the team, just smiled as the breeze blew through her blue hair. Her sapphire eyes were closed as she was picturing her quarters in the dorms.

Olivia Park was shuffling through her collection of cards, her almond eyes narrowed, and her chocolate brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail.

And Stella Bloom gently held Lindy's hand, her short black hair held by a green headband, and her baby blue eyes wide.

A loud engine noise got the girls' attention, as well as all the other students on the ship, as a blimp hovered overhead.

"Welcome, new Duelists," came a bold voice over the loud speakers. "My name is Seto Kaiba. I am the Founder and Principal of this academy."

The girls stared as his face appeared on the screen on the side of the blimp.

He spoke again.

"As you are all aware, there are some who qualify simply because of their connections with the school staff members. Others must rely on their dueling skills to enter. The Dorms are divided up into Six Sectors; Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, Obelisk Blue, Hermos Orange, Critias Purple, and Timaeus Green."

The ship pulled into the port and the new arrivals filed off and explored their new surroundings.

Kaiba finished his message.

"Hope all of you sharpen your skills stay out of trouble, and learn to respect those who are superior." Alysa scoffed, and gently rested her hand on Stella's shoulders.

"You'll make it though just fine," said a girl with waist-length blonde hair. "I'm Alexis Rhodes, by the way."

Of course the five new girls introduced themselves right away.

"Jaden Yuki! Game on!" cheered a boy with red and brown hair in a red jacket.

"Syrus," said a boy with blue hair and glasses, shaking Stella's hand.

"I'm Chumley. Licious to meet you!" said a boy with a large nose. He reminded Olivia of a clown.

"Bastion," said a boy in a yellow jacket. "I'm a math person myself."

Lindy took to him almost immdeately.

"I like Mythology myself," she said, smiling like a school girl with a crush. Bastion returned the smile.

Syrus' older brother, Zane Truesdale, silently shook each girl's hand, but didn't say much.

 **End Notes: Short, mostly introductory, and not quite correct with the Canon characters' descriptions I imagine. But hey! It's something, isn't it?**

 **Please tell me which of my five gals should duel who for the, "Entrance Exams", and what sort of adventures they should undertake with Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, and friends.**

 **Cheers and Game On!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
